Flying Free
by Serin-Kiba-Cheza
Summary: A wounderful story about a young fearie that goes through a very tough life of hardship and ridicule. Her parents are confining her, keeping what she is secrete, making her life a living nightmare. please please R&R more Reviews the more chaptors!0_0;
1. Default Chapter

Flying Free!  
  
INTRODUCTION:  
  
This story is something out of the ordinary, as you will see. A fearie had a tough, bearable life in her own home cove and hear is her life's tale.  
A long time ago the Faeries of the world of Senshik had made a clearing so they could live there. The leader had put a spell around it so nobody would know it was there. The faeries lived for millions of years without incident or any over curious young ones, which would want to go outside of the protection, for the parents, would tell scary stories about it. Embers parents were kind and caring, when they had Ember they had went through the ritual of naming her and were living happily, when she was around 3 they started to notice something different about her. Ember had the personality of curiousness and a wanting of adventure, her parents became worried and tried to contain her curiousness as best as they could.  
So that is the starting of the young fearie that would, for the rest of her life, have a tough life. 


	2. Chapter 1: Saddened grief

Disclaimer: I know I forgot it in the introduction but here it is now. I own everything in this story. It's totally original so don't even try to sew. This is all out of my very own.  
  
Chapter 1: saddened grief  
  
Ember sat with her mother helping her put the wild and beautiful flowers into the vase. Purple posies were her favourite, and her mom picked them just for her. "Honey please go get the jug of water on the counter." Her mother asked Ember nicely, "Ok mom!" replied Ember eagerly. She got up from her chair and quickly brought back the jug of water, and her mom poured some of it into the vase for the flowers and then put it back.  
Ember was very happy and she jumped around, her wings unfolded in joy, and excitement. Suddenly a large, deep voice came from the door way, "Hey munch kin look who's home!" Said Embers father.  
"Eeeeee! Daddy!" Ember said while she ran into his out stretched arms, giggling.  
"Hey there kiddo! What cha doing?" her dad asked with a twinkle in his eyes.  
"Oh were just putting her favorite flowers into a vase." Embers mother said giving him a hug with her in his arms. Then she went off to cook supper, and her father set her down and went to clean up after a hard days work.  
Ember started to bounce around again and when her mother looked around at her she almost dropped her pot of stew and crumpling. Ember started to glow with a white shimmer around her growing. Her mother quickly put her pot down on the stove and ran over to Ember grabbing her arm and shook her. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" her mother yelled at her.  
"I.I.I p p promise mom!" Stuttered Ember, with tears welling up in her eyes. She was only twenty-nine years old in their years but in human years she was nine. She didn't quite understand why her mom was yelling at her about what she did. She thought it was normal.  
"Good" her mom said and went back to cooking supper.  
After they had finished supper Her dad got up and said, "Come on squirt time for bed." He led her up to her bed and tucked her in, said good night and left closing the door behind him.  
Ember lay there awake, not able to get to sleep, all because of the stuff that her mom yelled at her about. She kept on tossing and turning for about two minutes and finally she just got up and tiptoed to the door and opened it quietly. When she reached the stairway she heard her mom and father talking quietly downstairs. She sat on a stair and looked down at her parents, and listened to what they were saying. She caught a lot of the conversation that she was sure, she was not supposed to be hearing.  
  
Her mother was speaking at the moment. "What are we going to do about this Herick? What are we going to do about her changing like that? We can't just let her go around do that, it isn't normal."  
Her father looked like he was really taking in some thought about it and then he finally answered her. "Well we are just going to have to keep her from doing it and keep her in sight or just keep watch of her from now on. So she won't go doing what she tried to do tonight. I promise Moonlight, everything will be alright." With that he pulled her close to him and they sat together, looking into the fire, and enjoying the rest of the night.  
  
Ember slowly got up, making sure she didn't make a sound, and walked back to her room, then shut the door and leaned against it. How could her parents be so ashamed of her? What is it that she did? Why was it so wrong? She walked back to her bed and fell back to sleep this time, having a very restless sleep. 


End file.
